Pairing Drabbles Galore!
by DeathCabForChibi
Summary: Yuh, various pairings, Yaoi and Het. Fun for the whole family, yahdahyahdah.The rating varies a bit so you'll have to read the mini summary in each chapter.
1. JeanxRiza

So here's the deal… I haven't been writing a whole lot and I figured this might get me back in the groove. I used the almighty and so totally awesome "Promiscuous FMA Pairing Machine" because they have some pretty inspiring ideas!

**---**

**Havoc/Riza**  
Rated:  
**PG**  
Including the following things:  
**chair, carrot, wrench**

It was a fairly bleak day, and the cloud's just seemed like they weren't going to go away for quite a while. There was a blonde woman in a greasy-looking shirt and a pair of old pants, _wrench_ing away at a broken pipe as a messy-haired blond man watched her work away at it while nibbling on a carrot.

"…Hey, Riza… when are you going to put the _wrench_ down and relax?" He muttered, taking another bite out of the carrot.

"Damn it Jean," She started in a slightly irritable tone. "I'll stop when I'm done, and I'm far from done." They've been at this for quite a few hours and Riza had yet to refrain from moving away from the cabinets she was inside.

"You've been at it for hours, why not call a professional?" He said, heaving a soft sigh, getting up from the _chair_ he was sitting in.

"…I already have one." She said matter-of-factly, sitting up and dusting herself off.

"You did? Who…?" He stared, completely dumbfounded.

"…You." She said with a small smirk, dropping the wrench in his hand as she walked off into the other room.


	2. RoyxWinry

Drabble the second! I hope you enjoy! 3

**Roy/Winry**  
Rated:  
**G**  
Including the following things:  
**Bath, Watch, Telephone**

Roy stared at his _watch_ for what seemed like the fiftieth time in a row, he was waiting. For what, w_ho,_ and why? He had himself a young date to cater to, a _very_ young date. Well, compared to him anyways.

Roy straightened his collar, adjusted his tie, made sure the cuffs on his dress shirt were buttoned and straightened out. He took a _bath_, brushed his teeth and finished up the chores he needed to do around the house.

Now he was ready, though slightly nervous, his palms would occasionally sweat anything he thought of what he was doing.

…Going out on a date with the peer of one of his subordinates.

The _telephone _rang and he knew that this was his cue to get moving. He made his way over to the black receiver, sitting on the end table by his bed and picked it up.

The name sounded in his mind as he heard the voice from the other side of the phone.

…_Winry Rockbell…_


	3. RoyxScieszka

Drabble the third! Awkward pairing!

**---**

**Roy/Scieszka**  
Rated:

**PG-13/R?**  
Including the following things:  
**Wind, Skirt, Sofa**

**---**

Scieszka sat uncomfortably on the sofa, clenching the ends of the skirt she was wearing. It was so terribly short… what was it? A miniskirt… How in the world was she forced into one of this? She sure as hell wouldn't just put on one of these things willingly… '_Honestly, the slightly gust of wind and this thing's gonna fly up and everyone will get a free shot_!' Scieszka thought, clenching tighter onto the skirt as she tugged at it slightly.

"…Well, it's great to see that _someone's _carrying out the newly elected Fuhrer's orders." A deep voice spoke as a shiver ran down Scieszka's spine.

"C-Colo—I mean Fuhrer Mustang!" She grabbed a book that she had at her side and hid her face, looking away in a shy manner. "…U-Uh-huh… I-I don't want to lose my job or anything… I-I need it… b-badly…" She began to tremble as a hand gently laid itself on her cheek.

"Don't worry; I won't take away your job, as long as you do something for me." He said with a suggestive smirk, a gloved hand trailing a hand down her side.

Scieszka jumped upon contacted with the hand, a blush creeping onto her mousy features. "W-W-What're you implying, Sir?" She said in a barely audible tone.

"I think you know where I'm going, it just depends on whether or not you're willing to follow through, and if you don't… there's going to be an open slot for a secretary." He said with a purr, pressing his lips against hers.

That miniskirt didn't stay on too long after that… a certain newly promoted Colonel made sure that didn't happen.


End file.
